


Fan Characters Intros

by quikikoo



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quikikoo/pseuds/quikikoo
Summary: Oh y'know
Kudos: 1





	Fan Characters Intros

**Author's Note:**

> hi

A young girl lays in her bed, sleepy after a long day of nothing. She basically started this discord server and the trend of irlstuck kinlists. So hey wait a second young lad what is your name???

Your name is LYDIA or NEPPY. You are 16 YEARS OLD. Your sign is SCORPIO, and you were born on NOVEMBER 13TH. You don't really care all that much about pronouns, but you do go by SHE/HER. You are also BISEXUAL, PANROMANTIC, and POLYAMOROUS. 

A common known thing about you is that you like a certain WEBCOMIC called HOMESTUCK. You have an interest in certain arts like DRAWING and SEWING, which has also lead to your love for a lot of FASHION despite yourself looking very plain most of the time. You also take an interest in a lot of VIDEO GAMES you would even call yourself an EPIC GAMER. You kind of take an interest in ASTROLOGY because you find it NEAT. You would also call yourself a FURRY, you do enjoy yourself some ANIMALS especially CUTE ones. That's really all you have to say for now at least.


End file.
